Yuki-otoko
by Retatsu Namikaze
Summary: Orang-orang menamainya Yuki-onna, si wanita salju. Tapi benarkah? Karena sejak pertama kali beradu pandang ia menyadari, bahwa meskipun kulit putihnya secantik salju, tapi manik es itu adalah milik seorang pemuda. / AU!KagaKuro & child!Takao-Midorima / Based on Japanese folklore: Yuki-onna / teruntuk Calico Neko-san dan semua yang telah/akan mendengar kisah tentang'nya'


**A/N:** Maaf lama menunggu Neko-san... *muach* cuma ingin mengingatkan, persiapkan diri anda sekalian karena ini akan panjang dan kriuk-kriuk garing super krenyesss, nanodayo!

**Warning:** AU, OC, typo(s), possible OOC, EYD, genre: supernatural/family/romance, **rated** **terancam** **jebol!**

**Read and Review please~!**

.

Berbulan-bulan setelah mimpiku berlalu, rumor mengenainya makin tersebar dan selalu menjadi perbincangan hangat kala hawa musim dingin melingkupi negeri para samurai ini. Meski aku tahu itu cuma omong kosong belaka.

Mereka berkata, dia memiliki kulit seputih salju. Ya, dia memiliki kulit selembut salju. Lalu mereka berkata, matanya bagai kristal es yang berkilauan. Ya, matanya bagai kristal es yang tajam tetapi mudah retak. Mereka juga berkata, senyum di bibirnya bagaikan mawar merah yang sedang merekah. Ya, senyum di bibirnya bagaikan mawar berduri yang memabukkan. Dan mereka berkata, "dia wanita tercantik yang pernah kami lihat dan kami sangat-sangat _menyayanginya_". Tidak... dia adalah seorang pemuda tercantik yang pernah kulihat yang meski demikian aku akan tetap sangat-sangat mencintainya.

**.**

**Yuki-otoko**

**By Retatsu Namikaze**

**KnB and Characters (Kagami T./Kuroko T./Takao K./Midorima S.) © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Cover from tumblr**

**.**

Namanya Kagami Taiga. Setelah hampir seluruh hidupnya ia habiskan tinggal di desa yang sama, maka jelas tidak ada yang tidak pernah mendengar namanya. Ia selalu memiliki kemauan dan tekad kuat serta tak berkepribadian membosankan, membuat banyak kawan mau menerima kehadirannya dengan tangan terbuka. Terlepas dari nasibnya yang sudah kehilangan sanak keluarga sejak ia bahkan belum mengenal mereka, dibanding dikasihani, Kagami justru lebih senang membantu dan mengasihi.

Sayangnya, Kagami adalah tipikal yang lebih mengandalkan keampuhan 'bertindak selagi bisa' dibanding harus mengasah kemampuan berpikir. Dia bukanlah tipe yang mau bersusah-payah menemukan jalan keluar dengan termenung-menung sementara ayam telah mematuk habis semua kesempatan. Tidak, Kagami tidak memilih opsi hidup demikian.

* * *

"Kalian tahu, aku pernah mendengar suatu kisah dari istriku yang membuatku jadi lebih waspada ketika harus bekerja di tengah hutan bersalju seperti sekarang."

"Kisah tentang apa?"

Ketiga laki-laki itu masih berurusan dengan batang pohon masing-masing ketika salah satu dari mereka membuka obrolan untuk sekadar melupakan dingin yang menyelimuti. Satu temannya menanggapi, sementara si pemuda yang berpostur paling tinggi cuma berniat mendengarkan karena isi kepalanya masih disibukkan dengan ikan _saba_ dan daging sapi untuk hidangan makan malam.

"Istriku bilang aku harus menghindari bertemu wanita cantik di tengah badai salju. Karena dia sebenarnya sedang menunggu mangsa. Dia akan terus menunggu sampai ada laki-laki yang datang menggodanya, lalu setelah itu dia akan membunuh dan menghisap arwah laki-laki itu!"

"Ck, seperti bakal terjadi saja! Istrimu ini cuma cemburu, Edo! Dia mungkin menakut-nakutimu karena tidak mau kau tidur dengan wanita lain!"

"Aku serius! Aku saja merinding ketika mendengar ceritanya!"

"B-Benarkah itu, Yahiko-_san_?"

"Nah, kau percaya padaku kan, Kagami?"

Kagami Taiga, si pemuda paling tinggi itu, menjatuhkan kapaknya dan menatap horor pada lelaki tua yang baru saja mengisahkan sebuah dongeng.

"Oi, oi! Kalian ini terlalu menganggap serius!" ditepuknya pundak Kagami dengan keras, "Kau juga kan bukan bocah ingusan yang bermain _beigoma _lagi! Umurmu sudah menginjak delapan belas tahun tapi kau masih takut pada hal begitu? Yang benar saja!"

"Aku... tidak tanggung lho kalau sesuatu terjadi padamu, Takeru," gumam Kagami pada lelaki yang lebih tua beberapa belas tahun darinya itu.

"Biasanya yang tidak percaya-lah justru yang tidak beruntung."

"O-Oi, jangan terus-terusan membuatku merinding dong, _Ojisan_!" Kagami menggosok-gosok tengkuknya.

"Ahaha, kalian ada-ada saja! Ya sudah, untuk hari ini sepertinya cukup dulu. Lagian langit sudah makin gelap, bahaya kan kalau kita terjebak di sini? Wanita salju itu akan datang menjempuuut..."

"Takeru!" teriak Kagami tidak tahan dengan candaannya yang kemudian cuma dibalas dengan tawa lepas seakan ia tak peduli tentang apa yang akan menimpanya di hari esok.

* * *

Pagi itu sejak Kagami terbangun langit sudah menggelap. Mentari cuma menyembul sayup-sayup di ufuk timur. Angin tak berhenti berhembus meniupkan serpihan-serpihan salju ke atas bumi, sementara kabut tipis terus menggantung rendah di udara, menghalau jarak pandang ke segala penjuru. Beruntung ketika matahari telah berada di puncak cuaca menjadi lebih hangat, tanda bahwa dia sudah harus mengambil kapaknya, bergegas masuk ke dalam hutan dan mencari pohon untuk kemudian ia tebangi.

"Hari ini kau tetap akan pergi, Kagami?"

"_Ojisan_!" Kagami menunduk dari balik topi jeraminya, "Kalau tidak ada kayu yang kujual hari ini, bagaimana nanti malam aku bisa makan?" ujarnya dibarengi sebuah cengiran lebar.

"Ah, tunggu dulu, Nak!" tapi belum sempat kakek paruh baya itu mencegat Kagami, si pemuda telah berjalan cukup jauh sambil melambaikan tangan. "Padahal kalau kau butuh bantuan, penduduk desa ini akan selalu membuka pintu rumah mereka bagimu!"dia mendengus setengah menahan tawa, lalu berbalik melanjutkan perjalanannya karena tetap tak digubris, "Dasar pekerja keras!"

.

Kagami menyeka pelipis dengan lengan kiri. Dia menghembuskan napas yang mengepul di udara lalu mengelap keringat yang mengalir di leher jenjangnya dengan kain yang ia sampirkan di pundaknya yang bidang. Ketika ia menengadah, tanpa ia sadari langit telah berubah menjadi malam. Segera Kagami menyandarkan kapak di dekat gelondongan kayu, sementara ia sendiri melilitan kembali _himo_ pada _hakama_nya.

"Haah, sial! Gara-gara cuaca buruk cuma satu pohon yang bisa kutebang!" Usai berpakaian lengkap, Kagami menghempaskan tubuh ke tanah, berniat rihat sejenak sebelum ia kembali menyusuri lebatnya hutan menuju desa tempatnya tinggal. Kagami bersandar pada batang pohon yang telah ia tebangi, menengadahkan kepala dan berusaha menikmati silir-semilir angin malam yang terasa segar menyapu peluhnya, sampai ia secara tak sadar jatuh terlelap.

.

Pemuda bersurai merah kelam itu terengah karena mesti mengambil langkah panjang-panjang agar dirinya dapat segera keluar dari gelapnya hutan. Bukan kenapa-kenapa, dia cuma takut kalau saja ada binatang buas yang berkeliaran mengincarnya, atau mungkin... eh, ada hantu yang mengintip ke arahnya? Kagami merinding seketika. Padahal dia sudah mewanti-wanti diri untuk pulang sesegera mungkin setelah ia menyelesaikan pekerjaan. Tapi apa daya, kerjaan siang itu ternyata cukup menguras tenaga sampai ia ketiduran dan bangun saat bulan sudah tinggi.

Dari sela-sela pohon yang menjulang, dia dapat merasakan angin yang semakin menderu ribut, seakan-akan bersiul mengiringi langkahnya yang kian cepat. Di kanan-kirinya begitu gelap gulita, hanya diterangi secercah sorot bulan-separuh yang menelusup dari celah-celah daun yang rindang. Saat pohon-pohon kian bergemerisik riuh, Kagami berlari kalang-kabut.

"Hiiiyy...! Toloong...!"

Padahal tidak ada siapa atau apa pun yang mengejar dan mengikutinya—mungkin. Tapi yang pasti, Kagami ketakutan setengah mati karena khayalannya sendiri. Sampai ia menceburkan diri ke sungai yang deras alirannya. Beruntung, sebelum tubuhnya hanyut terbawa arus dia bisa kembali lagi ke tepian.

Sungai selebar delapan meter di hadapannya itu, yang pada hari biasa ia seberangi dengan berjalan kaki karena air yang menggenang hanya setinggi lututnya itu, kini berarus ganas. Bongkahan-bongkahan batang pohon yang hanyut dari hulu tersapu begitu mengerikannya. Bahkan, batang kayu kokoh yang sengaja dipasang melintang di atas sungai sudah raib, hilang entah sejak kapan.

Melihat itu, Kagami cuma bisa menggaruk kepala kebingungan. Ia menoleh ke jalan setapak yang gelap di belakang, lalu pada sungai yang tak mungkin diseberanginya. Di saat ia sedang ketakutan, apakah masih perlu ditambah dengan dirinya yang mesti menginap di hutan seorang diri? Salahkanlah sikap sok beraninya yang dengan keras kepala tetap ingin pergi ke hutan, meski tahu cuaca sejak pagi telah buruk dan kemungkinan besar badai tak lama lagi akan datang menjelang.

Maka dengan tubuhnya yang lunglai karena putus asa, Kagami berbalik arah. Dia terpaksa masuk lagi ke hutan menuju pondok kecil yang biasa para penebang gunakan untuk istirahat. Ia akan bermalam di sana dan berharap kalau esok pagi cuaca sudah lebih mendingan sehingga ia bisa pulang—setelah berhasil menebang beberapa pohon lagi tentunya.

Sebetulnya Kagami Taiga bukanlah pemuda semiskin dan semerana itu. Bahkan ketika harus memilih siapa pekerja paling ulet di seantero desa, maka jelas Kagami-lah orangnya. Tentu usahanya setimpal dengan apa yang ia dapatkan. Ia memiliki rumah sederhana milik sendiri dan sebidang tanah yang belum sempat ia pugar. Setiap hari pun ia bahkan bisa membeli daging. Tapi itulah Kagami. Prinsip hidupnya sangat mudah, kalau bukan daging, berarti ia belum makan. Dengan arti lain, ia harus menjual kayu lebih banyak untuk bisa makan daging lebih banyak.

* * *

Pondok itu tidak begitu luas, hanya berukuran sekitar empat _tatami_. Seluruh dindingnya terbuat dari papan sisa-sisa kayu hasil tebangan. Tidak ada jendela di sana, yang ada hanyalah celah kecil yang diberi penutup sebagai jalan masuk cahaya matahari di kala siang. Sebuah meja diletakkan di tengah ruangan dengan lampu minyak di atasnya.

Setelah berusaha menutup pintu yang terasa berat karena terdorong angin dari luar, Kagami beranjak menyalakan lampu minyak yang menjadi satu-satunya penerangan. Ia lalu menjatuhkan secara asal ikatan-ikatan potongan kayu di salah satu sudut pondok sementara ia mengambil tempat untuk membaringkan tubuh yang sudah kelelahan itu.

Sialnya, Kagami tak kunjung bisa tertidur. Badai salju yang dimaksud akhirnya benar-benar datang dan suara ribut di luar sana sama sekali tak membantunya memejamkan mata dengan _damai_. Angin yang meniup masuk lewat sela-sela celah pun terdengar bersiul seperti di tengah hutan tadi. Entah kenapa dia merasa semakin takut. Kagami lalu meringkuk makin dalam dan terus berdoa semoga tidak ada hal buruk yang menimpa. Dalam benaknya, yang paling parah adalah jika angin tersebut menerbangkan pondok yang tidak seberapa kuat itu lalu ada _rokurokubi_—mitos hantu berleher panjang—yang datang dan memakannya...

"J-Jauh-jauhlah darikuu...! D-Dagingku pahit..._desu_," racau Kagami tak jelas.

Kemudian, ketakutan Kagami pun semakin memuncak ketika didengarnya suara ribut-ribut dari arah luar pondok. Sontak ia terbangun dan punggungnya menegak. Dia bisa merasakan ada seseorang di luar sana, menggedor-gedor pintu dengan kasar. Jangan tanyakan lagi bulu romanya yang kini telah menegang sempurna. Bahkan, ia tak dapat berkata-kata ketika pintu akhirnya terbuka... dan angin yang menyerbu masuk dari luar meniup api di lampu hingga padam.

Bagaikan mimpi buruk. Kagami melihat siluet sesosok tubuh setinggi tak lebih dari dua meter dengan sesuatu yang ia panggul di pundaknya berdiri di ambang pintu. Rasanya Kagami ingin menjerit detik itu juga.

"S-Siapa kau!? Siapaa...?! Heei!" teriak Kagami dengan suara bergetar.

"Kagami? Kau kah itu? Cepat nyalakan lagi lampunya!" titah bayangan itu sambil membanting pintu dari dalam.

"...Heh? K-Kau kenal aku?" tanya si pemilik nama gelagapan.

Setelah lampu minyak kembali dinyalakan, maka tampak jelaslah semuanya.

"Ck, kau membuatku jantungan!" Kagami melotot penuh dendam pada sosok yang duduk di seberang, "Takeru, apa yang sedang kau lakukan di tengah badai begini?!"

"Aku dari desa sebelah. Karena kupikir mustahil untuk sampai di rumah, jadi kuputuskan untuk bermalam dulu di sini. Kau sendiri?"

"Ah, sungainya sangat deras. Sepertinya kita baru bisa menyeberang besok pagi," Kagami memandangi wajah kawannya yang berusia di akhir tiga puluh tahunan itu tampak sangat kelelahan. "Untunglah kau datang, Takeru! Aku... sedikit kesepian tadi," aku Kagami sambil menggaruk punggung leher, malu mengakui kelemahan di hadapan Takeru yang sering mengolok-oloknya pengecut.

Tapi dia terdiam karena respon Takeru berbeda dari yang ia bayangkan. Laki-laki itu cuma mengangguk samar lalu memalingkan perhatian pada keranjang rotan yang ia bawa serta. Awalnya Kagami merasa khawatir dengan kondisi Takeru, tapi langsung berubah menjadi kebingungan yang mengusik karena ia merasa Takeru menyembunyikan sesuatu di balik gumpalan kain itu. Dan benar saja, dia membelalak begitu tahu keranjang rotan yang dibawa Takeru berisi dua orang bayi.

"T-Takeru, anak siapa itu?!" Kagami tahu betul bahwa tetangganya ini tidak pernah memiliki momongan, jadi dia yakin bahwa dua bayi dalam gendongan Takeru bukanlah miliknya.

"Takeru?" sekali lagi Kagami berusaha meminta penjelasan. Namun yang Takeru lakukan hanya bungkam, mengabaikan Kagami.

"Oi, Takeru!"

Dia masih berpura-pura tak mendengar, menimang bayi-bayi itu penuh kasih sayang. Karena merasa terus diabaikan akhirnya Kagami menyerah dan kembali mengehempaskan badan ke atas _tatami_ lalu berbalik memunggungi mereka.

"Kau selalu membuat masalah Takeru! Pokoknya kali ini aku tidak mau tahu apa-apa!" seru Kagami lantang.

Takeru tidak peduli. Dia masih saja disibukkan dengan bayi-bayi mungil_nya_ yang terlelap.

* * *

Entah sudah tertidur berapa lama saat Kagami merasakan ada hawa dingin yang begitu menusuk, membuat tubuhnya menggigil dan merasakan tempias menerpa wajah. Tiupan angin itu benar-benar menelusup sampai menembus tulang. Dan betapa terkejutnya Kagami ketika membuka mata, ia mendapati pintu pondok terbuka lebar, dengan leluasa memberikan jalan masuk bagi angin dan salju. Tapi sebenarnya, bukan itu yang dikhawatirkan Kagami, melainkan pemandangan yang ia tangkap begitu ia menoleh pada sosok Takeru.

Kagami membulatkan mata ngeri. Tubuhnya membatu, tak kuasa untuk bergerak barang sejengkal pun. Apa yang terekam penglihatannya adalah mimpi paling buruk yang pernah ia alami. Tak ada sepatah kata pun yang mampu keluar dari mulutnya, tenggorokannya tercekat, ia merasa seakan suaranya menguap entah ke mana.

Sosok itu begitu putih. _Kimono_ panjangnya yang bersih menjuntai dengan anggun di atas _tatami_. Kulitnya pucat. Untaian surainya biru dan bening, berayun lembut memantulkan cahaya redup rembulan dari luar. Dan tangannya yang tampak gemulai itu sedang mencekik leher seorang lelaki, leher Takeru.

Kagami sama sekali tak dapat mencerna pemandangan mengerikan di hadapannya. Sosok itu perlahan mendekatkan wajah pada wajah Takeru, menghembuskan napas yang mengepul hingga sesuatu mirip benang laba-laba yang tipis dan bercahaya keluar dari rongga mulut Takeru, masuk ke dalam mulutnya seakan ia yang memang dengan sengaja menghisapnya. Dia ingin sekali mengetahui apa yang sedang sosok itu perbuat pada temannya. Tapi bahkan untuk berkedip pun Kagami tak kuasa. Semua ototnya kaku, bagai ikut membeku seperti tubuh Takeru.

Merasa diawasi, manik mata sedingin es itu melirik sinis pada Kagami. Kagami bersumpah, selain mata membunuhnya, ternyata sosok itu memiliki tampang rupawan yang bahkan dapat ia sadari meski pondok dalam keadaan gelap gulita. Si pemuda sudah tersudut, tak mampu lagi melakukan apa pun. Sebetulnya ingin sekali ia berteriak meminta tolong, tapi tentu tak bakal ada yang mendengarnya. Lagipula, ketakutan yang menjalar itu membuat ia semakin bisu dan tak dapat berkutik.

Dengan menyeret _kimono_, ia mendekati Kagami perlahan-lahan, "Kau sudah melihatku," ujar sosok tersebut parau.

"T-T..." peluh membanjiri sekujur tubuh Kagami yang bergetar hebat.

"Jadi aku tak bisa membiarkanmu hidup," lanjutnya terdengar berbahaya.

"H-Hah..." deru napas Kagami semakin tak beraturan. Manik dingin itu telah menguncinya dengan sempurna dalam ketakutan yang mencekam.

Dia masih berdiri di hadapan Kagami, membelakangi pintu sehingga tubuhnya semakin tersembunyi dalam bayangan. Tapi Kagami yakin ia masih bisa merasakan dengan jelas bahwa mata itu tak berhenti menghunjamnya. Makin lama sosok itu membisu, makin gemetar pula tubuh Kagami, membayangkan ia akan bernasib sama seperti Takeru yang sudah terkapar tak bergerak di dekat kakinya. Jemari kurus nan lentik itu menyusuri wajah Kagami, menyentuhnya dengan lembut.

"J-Jangan..." akhirnya sepatah kata mampu ia ucapkan. Napas Kagami terengah, tubuhnya makin menegang merasakan tangan dingin itu.

Meskipun ia sadar betul pemuda yang ada di bawahnya ini ketakutan setengah mati, tapi ia masih berani menatap langsung pada matanya, "Tidak ada yang sepertimu sebelumnya," tangan itu melepas sentuhannya dari Kagami, meski sorot matanya tak berhenti menatap tajam dan menusuk.

"Kau masih muda dan tampan," tuturnya, "Harusnya aku melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang kulakukan pada lelaki kurang ajar itu," Kagami tahu persis yang ia maksud lelaki kurang ajar pastilah Takeru. "Kubiarkan kau untuk hidup. Tapi ingat, jangan pernah menceritakan apa pun tentang kejadian ini, meski itu pada _anak-anak_mu. Kalau kau mengingkarinya, maka aku tak akan segan mengambil nyawamu juga."

Setelah berucap demikian sosok itu secara tiba-tiba menghilang dari hadapannya, berganti dengan pemandangan badai salju di luar pintu. Sesaat Kagami masih membeku dan terdiam, sebelum tubuhnya oleng dan ia terbanting jatuh di dekat Takeru yang telah membujur kaku.

Bayi-bayi dalam balutan kain di sisi kiri Takeru terbangun dan menangis. Suara mereka menjadi latar dalam suasana kengerian pondok kayu di tengah hutan yang diterjang badai itu.

* * *

Seorang nenek yang telah berumur lebih dari separuh abad dengan apik membenarkan posisi _futon_ yang menyelimuti tubuh Kagami. Dua orang yang ada di belakangnya pun tak luput bantu mengurus hal-hal kecil seperti menuangkan air atau membawakan mangkuk sup ke dekat pemuda yang terbaring lemas itu.

"Padahal tidak perlu sampai merawatku begini, aku bisa sendiri kok!" tolak Kagami sehalus mungkin pada para tetangganya yang datang menjenguk.

"Kalau bukan kami, lalu siapa yang akan mengurusmu, Anak Muda? Kau kan tinggal sendiri," ujar nenek itu.

"Tapi _Obasan_, sungguh, aku akan merepotkan kalian!"

"Tidak apa-apa Kagami-_kun_! Toh, kami juga tidak keberatan," timpal seorang gadis yang rambutnya dibiarkan terurai di salah satu pundaknya dengan malu-malu.

"Tapi—"

"Dari pada itu," potong seorang ibu yang mengenakan _kimono_ biru dongker, "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu? Kau ingat sesuatu? Kondisi Takeru-_san_ begitu menggenaskan, ketika suamiku menemukannya tubuhnya sudah membiru dan pucat!"

Sekelebat bayangan yang menghantuinya berputar lagi dalam benak Kagami. Dia membelalakkan mata, ingat betul apa yang dilakukan sosok dalam balutan _kimono_ serba putih itu pada temannya. Bagaimana sosok itu mengambil nyawa Takeru dan seperti apa wajah kaku temannya yang terpahat penuh kengerian.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," ujar Kagami lirih saat si gadis yang menyadari perubahan air mukanya menghampiri.

"Aku prihatin pada Akeko-_chan_! Dia pasti sangat berduka..." ujar si ibu menitikkan mata.

"Lalu, apa kau tahu siapa dua anak yang juga ditemukan putraku, Nak?"

Kagami menggeleng, menyembunyikan kebenaran meski ia tahu bayi-bayi tersebut dibawa oleh Takeru.

Nenek itu menghela napas, "Kalau begitu biar orang-orang di kuil saja yang putuskan nasib anak-anak malang itu."

* * *

Seorang wanita memindahkan kedua bayi yang dibawanya ke dalam pangkuan Kagami Taiga. Ia tak berkutik, tak dapat menolak meskipun tak ingin dibebani menjadi orang tua asuh bagi kedua bayi itu. Dia masih muda, masih bebas menentukan ke mana jalan hidupnya. Tapi sang _miko_ telah memutuskan, Kagami-lah yang memiliki kewenangan untuk membesarkan bayi-bayi tersebut. Meski sebentar, dalam hati Kagami menggerutu dongkol karena kawannya itu masih saja membuat repot walau telah tiada. Bahkan Kagami tidak tahu-menahu tentang orang tua dan asal kedua bayi dalam pangkuannya, tapi mengapa ia yang tertiban sial harus mengurus dan merawat mereka?

Para penduduk desa berkumpul, menyaksikan secara saksama bagaimana sang _miko_ dengan sakralnya merapalkan doa-doa bagi kedua bayi. Kagami cuma bisa berharap prosesi itu berakhir lebih cepat sehingga ia bisa pulang dan istirahat.

"...dengan jiwa yang telah dilindungi, kuberikan nama untuk mereka berdua. Takao, yang akan tumbuh menjadi anak pemberani," sang _miko_ menyentuh puncak kepala bayi berambut hitam legam, "Dan Midorima," dielusnya rambut kehijauan milik bayi yang tertidur pulas di samping Takao, "Yang akan tumbuh menjadi anak penyayang dan menjadi penyejuk di tengah keluarganya," _miko_ itu tersenyum mengakhiri.

Dan demikianlah, sejak hari itu Takao dan Midorima resmi menjadi anak Kagami Taiga, seorang bapak yang bahkan belum pernah menikah atau tidur dengan wanita. Si _ayah_ sendiri masih belum yakin apa anak-anak itu adalah bencana yang akan menghalanginya untuk bisa memiliki keluarga _sendiri_, atau justru menjadi jimat keberuntungan bagi hidupnya.

Setelah ia mendapat hak asuh atas kedua bayi yang tak ia kenal, Kagami terus membungkam mulut, pantang menceritakan kematian Takeru atau apa pun mengenai kejadian mengerikan di malam itu. Sampai bertahun-tahun ia lewati dan semakin lupalah ia dengan mimpi buruknya.

* * *

Mungkin Kagami harus berterima kasih pada sang _miko_ untuk kehadiran dua anak yang kini menemani dan terus menyemangati hidupnya. Kalau dahulu, setiap kali ia kembali dari hutan rumahnya dalam keadaan sepi dan gelap, maka kini ada kehangatan yang menyambutnya. Lampu-lampu minyak pastilah telah dinyalakan dan air panas untuknya berendam selalu sudah tersedia. Yang melakukan semua itu tentu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah si Midorima kecil yang rajin. Sebaliknya si kakak, entah kenapa tidak berguna selain diandalkan untuk menjaga rumah. Meski begitu, perasaan Kagami terhadap kedua bocah tampan itu sama besar. Ia menyukai baik ocehan cerewet Takao yang menulikan telinga maupun 'mulut pedas' Midorima yang mampu menohok jantung.

Takao dan Midorima kini telah memasuki usianya yang tepat lima tahun. Mereka telah tumbuh menjadi anak-anak yang sehat dan 'lucu', yang membuat Kagami merasa lebih bersemangat untuk giat bekerja demi menghidupi kedua buah hatinya. Meski setan-setan kecil itu memang tak ayal telah membuat suasana di rumah menjadi lebih semarak, terkadang, Kagami pun merasakan masih kurangnya kehadiran seorang yang bisa mendampingi dan bantu mengurus kedua anak itu manakala ia tak ada di rumah. Dan saat itulah, mungkin takdir coba mempertemukannya dengan sesosok rupawan yang dalam sekejap mampu mencuri hati si penebang kayu ini.

* * *

Kagami Taiga melompat kecil untuk membetulkan posisi ikatan kayu yang ia gendong. Belakangan ini pundaknya sering merasa kebas, dan ia memang sudah berencana untuk meminta Takao memijatnya begitu ia sampai di rumah. Anak pengangguran itu―julukan baru yang Kagami berikan―pastilah punya banyak waktu senggang.

"Aah, awas saja kalau bocah itu menolak! Akan kupiting dia! Masa semua tugas rumah Midorima yang mengerjakan? Lalu apa saja yang dilakukannya selama ini?!" Kagami terus menggerutu seorang diri sementara kakinya menjejaki salju yang tebal menutup tanah. Langkahnya mengentak-entak dan kepalanya menunduk mengawasi sepanjang jalan setapak yang ia lalui.

"Aduh! Tolong hati-hati!"

"..._Are_?" Kagami menghentikan ocehan satu arahnya dan menengadah. Dia jelas-jelas mendengar sebuah suara, namun ketika menoleh ke kanan-kiri ia tak bisa menemukan seorang pun.

"Aku di sebelah sini."

Kagami menoleh ke sumber suara di sisi kirinya agak ke belakang. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia begitu menyadari ada seseorang yang sedang berusaha bangkit berdiri, "S-SEJAK KAPAN KAU ADA DI SANA?!"

"Aku di sini sejak tadi dan tiba-tiba kau tabrak. Tenagamu sungguh mengerikan, untung aku tidak tenggelam ke dalam salju."

Sementara orang itu menyampaikan keluhan, Kagami berdiam diri. Separuh alasan karena masih terkejut dengan kehadirannya, dan separuh lagi karena ia tertegun melihat rupa sosok itu.

"_N-Namae wa_?" celetuk si pemuda beralis unik tersebut.

"Eh? Bukankah seharusnya 'aku minta maaf'?"

"O-Oh iya! Aku minta maaf!" Kagami membungkuk dalam, membuat kayu-kayu yang dibawanya berjatuhan, "Hiee..!" Balok-balok kayu itu berserakan di atas salju. Padahal untuk mengumpulkannya kembali membutuhkan waktu cukup lama, sementara ia sudah tak sabar menyambut hidangan hangat di rumah yang telah menanti perut kosongnya.

Sosok itu tersenyum jenaka melihat tingkah ceroboh Kagami, "Biar aku bantu," ujarnya sembari berjongkok dan mulai mengumpulkan kayu di dekat kakinya.

"M-Maaf merepotkan," kata Kagami sungkan.

"Tidak masalah."

Selama mengumpulkan kayu tak jarang Kagami mencuri pandang padanya. Siapa yang tidak akan terpesona kalau melihat sosok yang begitu anggun dan menawan itu? Kulitnya putih bersih dan terlihat lembut, kedua tangannya mungil namun cekatan, dan wajahnya... Kagami menelan ludah sekuat tenaga. Rasanya sosok di hadapannya ini bagaikan _tennyo_ yang turun dari khayangan. Mata biru sejernih kristal es, bibir tipis yang menggoda, dagu yang tirus, kedua belah pipi yang berisi, semua itu dibingkai indah oleh rambut biru lembutnya yang sedikit panjang hingga melewati lehernya yang langsing. Benar-benar elok.

"Mmm, anu, namaku... Kagami Taiga."

"Kuroko Tetsuya," ujarnya sambil menyerahkan potongan kayu terakhir pada Kagami, "Itu namaku."

Kagami menggumamkan terima kasih dengan canggung. Dia lalu kembali mengikat kayu-kayu itu, kali ini ia pastikan ikatannya kencang. Bahkan tanpa sadar ia sampai membuat simpul mati berkali-kali.

.

Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan keluar dari hutan, menyusuri ladang yang telah terkubur salju, dan mengarah menuju desa.

"Kau sedang dalam perjalanan menuju ke mana?" tanya Kagami berbasa-basi.

"Yedo(nama Tokyo dahulu)."

"Hmm," ia menggumam menanggapi jawaban singkat, jelas, dan tegas itu.

"Tapi..." ujar Kuroko menggantung, "Aku berencana tinggal sementara dulu di desa terdekat. Kagami-_kun_ tahu di mana aku bisa menginap?"

"A-Ah yaa, ituu... mm, sebenarnya..." Kagami menggaruk tengkuknya, "Sebenarnya di rumahku pun ada kamar kosong kalau kau mau."

"Wah, beruntung sekali. Apa tidak apa-apa?"

Kagami menoleh sejenak pada tubuh Kuroko yang tidak lebih tinggi dari pundaknya itu, dia lalu berdeham menutupi kegugupan, "Tidak masalah selama aku bisa membantumu!"

"Terima kasih banyak, Kagami-_kun_."

Kagami mengangguk dalam diam―namun dalam hati ia bersorak. Setidaknya ia memiliki kesempatan untuk lebih lama mengenal Kuroko. Kuroko Tetsuya... memikirkan nama itu Kagami jadi terpikirkan sesuatu, "Hei, Kuroko! A-Aku cuma penasaran, tapi kalau kau tidak berkenan menjawab tidak usah memaksakan diri!"

"Memang apa yang ingin Kagami-_kun_ tanyakan?"

"Anu, apa... kau ini laki-laki?"

Serentak mereka berhenti melangkah lalu saling berpandangan dalam diam. Kuroko menengadah, Kagami menunduk.

"Wah, ternyata masih ada yang bisa mengenaliku, aku senang," komentar Kuroko datar.

"Mengenali...? Heeh?! Maksudnya selama ini kau memang dianggap perempuan, begitu?!"

Kuroko mengangguk sekali.

"T-Tapi, tapi... memang tidak aneh juga sih," Kagami memalingkan muka menghindari Kuroko.

"Tidak aneh bagaimana?"

"B-Bukan apa-apa! Aku cuma kaget saja kau betulan mengakui kalau kau ini laki-laki!"

Kuroko memiringkan kepala bingung mendengar ucapan Kagami.

_Sedikit disayangkan_, batin Kagami melanjutkan.

Mereka berdua tiba di desa ketika matahari baru saja terbenam, sedikit lebih awal dari jam pulang Kagami yang biasa. Suasana desa pun belum sepi. Masih banyak penduduk yang hilir-mudik di sekitar kios-kios makanan juga anak-anak yang berlarian, menambah hiruk-pikuk suasana pasar. Sementara kedua pemuda itu berjalan, banyak pasang mata yang melirik mereka. Beberapa di antaranya bahkan berbisik-bisik sambil terkekeh.

"Siapa gadis yang bersama Kagami itu?"

"Cantiknya...!"

"Ah, seandainya putriku secantik dia!"

"Mungkin dia kekasih Kagami!"

"Yang benar?!"

Diperbincangkan seperti itu tentu membuat Kagami menjadi salah tingkah, "O-Oi, dia ini—"

"Biarkan saja Kagami-_kun_! Aku sudah biasa, kok."

"Hei, tapi kau dibilang cantik!" Kagami berbisik pada Kuroko yang dibalas dengan seulas senyum tipis, membuat ia tak mampu berkutik lagi, "Aku tidak tanggung lho ya kalau ada yang menggodamu, Kuroko."

Mereka tiba di rumah Kagami tak lama setelah itu. Baru saja Kagami hendak membuka pintu, seorang bocah langsung menghambur ke dalam pangkuannya.

"_Tousaan_...!"

"_Okaeri_," sapa satu lagi bocah yang menyusul keluar dengan dingin.

"_Tou...san_? Ah, ternyata Kagami-_kun_ sudah berkeluarga, ya?"

"Eh, bukan begitu Kuroko! A-Aku bisa jelaskan!" gelagapnya seakan ia ketahuan berbuat salah. Kagami pun berusaha menjelaskan sesederhana mungkin kalau kedua bocah itu adalah anak yang dititipkan _miko_ padanya dan sudah ia anggap sebagai anak sendiri.

"Anak yang ini namanya Takao—"

"Salam kenal! Aku Takao dan aku sayang Shin-_chan_!" tunjuk Takao heboh pada anak yang berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Sudah kubilang namaku bukan Shin-_chan_! Namaku Midorima dan aku membenci Takao-_aniki_," Midorima membungkuk hormat pada Kuroko.

"Begitulah, mereka anak-anakku dan aku belum menikah!" ujar Kagami berapi-api.

"Kalau sudah menikah juga tidak masalah," Kuroko merasa terhibur menyaksikan penyambutan dari keluarga unik tersebut.

Kagami salah pengertian dengan maksud perkataan Kuroko. Ia tiba-tiba mengeratkan pegangannya pada pundak Takao, tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Maka tak aneh kalau si bocah bermata tajam itu melongo dibuatnya.

* * *

Kagami tak pernah menyangka, malam pertama Kuroko tinggal di kediamannya akan menjadi malam pertama Kuroko untuk terus menetap di sana, membatalkan perjalanan jauhnya menuju Yedo dan menjadi bagian dari penduduk desa. Dia ternyata begitu mudah diterima berkat keramahan dan tentu, karena kecantikannya.

Secara tidak sengaja, kebenaran bahwa Kuroko adalah laki-laki menjadi rahasia bagi Kagami. Kuroko sendiri sebetulnya tidak menjadikan itu masalah besar. Ia tak ambil pusing. Sudah biasa, begitulah pengakuannya pada suatu hari. Tapi Kagami yang sudah terlanjur tutup mulut akhirnya benar-benar menjadikan sosok Kuroko sebagai wanita. Ia membelikan _kimono_ yang anggun, meminta Kuroko untuk bertata laku layaknya wanita di depan orang banyak, bahkan mengajarinya memasak. Sudah terlanjur, Kagami merasa sudah benar-benar terlanjur. Kuroko pun memaklumi, ia cuma beranggapan apa yang dilakukan Kagami adalah salah satu bentuk perhatian padanya. Bagaimanapun ia senang, karena tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa benih-benih cinta telah tumbuh di tengah-tengah mereka. Meskipun mereka sadar, itu adalah perasaan yang terlarang.

Hari ini, adalah hari bahagia bagi keduanya. Meskipun berawal dari tuduhan bahwa laki-laki dan _perempuan_ yang tidak memiliki hubungan tinggal serumah adalah tabu, Kagami dan Kuroko tak merasa berkeberatan kalau pada ujungnya semua berakhir menjadi sebuah pernikahan di kuil yang disaksikan oleh banyak hadirin...

"Hei, bukankah kalau kita terikat begini _justru_ tabu?" bisik Kagami di telinga Kuroko.

Kuroko tanpa segan menghadiahi sebuah cubitan di pinggang Kagami sebelum ia memalingkan muka. Puas menggodanya, pemuda berambut merah gelap itu tersenyum singkat dan kembali duduk bersimpuh dengan tegak, berpura-pura keisengan barusan tak pernah terjadi. Tidak lama berselang, dari arah pintu depan seorang pendeta masuk, menjadi tanda bahwa upacara akan segera dilangsungkan.

* * *

"Gadis itu... aku rasa dia cemburu, Kagami-_kun_," ujar Kuroko membuka obrolan.

Langit malam bersih, gelap tak berbintang meski sinar bulan di awal musim dingin tetap memancar anggun, hadir menemani kedua pemuda yang tengah dimabukkan oleh cinta itu.

"Gadis yang mana, hmm?" Kagami menghampiri Kuroko yang duduk di tepi serambi. Pemuda itu masih mengayun-ayunkan kakinya santai, mengamati pancuran air di tengah kolam ketika Kagami datang dan merengkuhnya dari belakang. Mendapat perlakuan tiba-tiba dari _suaminya_, Kuroko menjauh. Ia sempat melarikan diri dan berniat sedikit mempermainkan Kagami kalau saja tidak segera tertangkap kembali dan terjebak dalam pelukannya yang lebih erat.

"Aku tanya gadis mana yang kau maksud, Kuroko?"

"Gadis mana lagi kalau bukan yang setiap hari berkunjung kemari itu?" Kuroko menyandarkan kepala pada dada bidang Kagami.

"Hoo, jadi kau cemburu?" Kagami berujar di dekat telinga Kuroko yang sensitif, "Kalau begitu mulai besok aku akan melarangnya datang karena _istriku_ tidak mengizinkan, bagaimana?"

"Apanya yang bagaimana? Aku tentu tidak cemburu padanya!" Meskipun sedari tadi ia menahan rasa geli dan tak nyaman merasakan hembusan napas Kagami, Kuroko berusaha untuk tetap setenang biasanya.

"Begitukah?" Kagami menghirup perpotongan leher putih Kuroko, lalu mulai mencium dan menjilatinya.

"K-Kagami-_kun_! ...Akh!" Bahkan Kagami menggigitnya untuk meninggalkan tanda kepemilikan di sana. "Kagami-unh..! Kita—sedang ada di luar lho," ujar Kuroko kepayahan.

"Hmm?" Kagami memang tak berniat untuk mendengarkan protes Kuroko. Ia sudah tidak mampu lagi menahan hasrat untuk memiliki sosok dalam pelukannya itu. Tangan besar Kagami menekan dan meraba-raba lekuk tubuh Kuroko, berusaha menelusup masuk ke balik _kimono_nya ketika tangan Kuroko menghentikan.

"Kagami-_kun_!" Kuroko menoleh. Tanpa menjawab Kagami cuma tersenyum dan mencium singkat bibir Kuroko dengan lembut.

"Tidak akan ada yang mengintip kita dari balik tembok tinggi itu," tunjuk Kagami pada pagar halaman dengan ekor matanya. "Karena itu... mulai malam ini sampai malam seterusnya, izinkan aku untuk memilikimu seutuhnya, Kagami Tetsuya. Ah, atau aku harus tetap memanggilmu Kuroko?"

Kuroko tak berhenti menatap pendar mata Kagami yang berkilat begitu dekat di depan wajahnya. Manik merah yang tajam dan indah. Dia mengangguk samar sambil tersenyum tipis. Bukan hanya Kagami, dirinya pun ingin lebih mengenal, ingin lebih merasakan sentuhannya... Perlahan Kuroko menyelipkan jemari di sela-sela rambut Kagami, menyambutnya untuk kembali melanjutkan ciuman yang sempat tertunda. Kali ini, dengan gejolak yang lebih dalam dan menuntut.

"Aku juga menginginkan Kagami-_kun_," pinta Kuroko di sela-sela erangan. Dia lantas berjinjit, bermaksud untuk menyecap lebih dalam rongga mulutnya. Suara decak lidah mereka dan permainan Kagami yang semakin berani menjadi jawaban kesanggupan dari pemuda berbadan tegap itu.

"Jadi," kata Kagami ketika melepas sesaat tautan mereka untuk mengambil napas, "Kita bisa melakukannya sekarang?" tawar Kagami sambil kembali menelusupkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut Kuroko yang terasa hangat dan ranum.

Kuroko baru saja hendak menjawab, namun Kagami tak memberikannya kesempatan. Pemuda itu telah membopong Kuroko untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan yang mulai malam itu akan menjadi kamar bagi mereka.

Direbahkannya tubuh Kuroko di atas _futon_ dengan hati-hati sementara pagutan mereka tak terlepas barang sedetik pun. Permainan mereka akan dimulai dari sekarang, ketika selapis kain yang menghalangi sudah tersingkap dari masing-masing tubuh mereka. Kagami menurunkan leher _kimono_ Kuroko hingga sebelah pundaknya tersembul menggoda. Tanpa permisi lagi segera ia serang pundak mulus itu, membuat pemuda dalam kurungannya melenguh tiada henti.

Kagami menumpu bobot tubuhya dengan siku. Jemari tangan kirinya saling bertaut dengan jemari Kuroko, sementara sebelah tangannya yang mulai liar tak berhenti bergerak, terus bergerilya sampai menemukan tempat yang tepat untuk bersarang dan kemudian memanjakan sang pujaan hati hingga ia merasa terpuaskan oleh hasratnya.

Mereka akan terus bermain. Melayani dan dilayani sampai purnama yang menjadi satu-satunya penerangan di tengah gulatan mereka itu tergantikan oleh fajar yang masih lama datangnya.

.

"K-Kagami-_kun_, tolong hentikan!"

"Hmm?" lagi-lagi Kagami cuma menggumam tak jelas menanggapi penolakan Kuroko.

"Kagami-_kun_, aku masih—nngh...!"

"Kenapa? Padahal semalam kau begitu _hebat_," Kagami tak mau berhenti menciumi leher putih Kuroko yang masih menyisakan tanda pergumulan mereka semalam.

"Justru itu—" Kuroko menggigit bibir ketika ia merasakan Kagami menancapkan taring-taringnya di bekas luka yang belum kering. "Bagaimana—kalau anak-anak nanti bangun?"

"Mereka masih tidur, kok," Kagami menekan-nekankan tangannya pada perut Kuroko, sengaja mendorongnya hingga pinggul pemuda mungil itu menyentuh selangkangannya, "Mmh... kau yang terbaik, Kuroko—"

"_Tousan_ jahat!"

"...?!" Mendengar suara yang tak asing itu Kagami dan Kuroko sontak menghentikan adegan mereka yang tak layak ditonton anak di bawah umur.

Dua anak itu berdiri tak jauh dari Kagami dan Kuroko, saling berpegangan tangan.

"Iya kan, Shin-_chan_?" tanya si anak bersurai hitam, Takao.

"Hm! _Otousan_ menyiksa _Okaasan_!" Tunjuk anak di sebelahnya pada si ayah, "Semalam aku dengar sendiri teriakan _Okaasan_, dia terus-terusan bilang sakit, _nanodayo_."

Mendengar laporan Midorima pada kakaknya, pasangan itu menjadi sedikit salah tingkah. Kuroko buru-buru melepaskan lengan Kagami yang masih betah melingkar di pinggangnya dan melanjutkan kembali pekerjaan yang sempat tertunda.

Kagami berjongkok di depan anak-anaknya, mengusap kepala mereka sok akarab, "Ah, kalian sudah bangun ternyata, haha..." Kagami tertawa canggung sementara kedua bocah itu serempak memandangnya penuh selidik, "_Kaasan_ sudah menyiapkan sarapan, jadi ayo kalian cuci muka~!"

"_Tousan_ berusaha menyembunyikan kesalahan, Shin-_chan_!" bisik Takao yang masih dapat tertangkap telinga oleh Kagami.

"Iya, _nanodayo_," Midorima menatap tajam manik merah Kagami.

"H-Hei, kalian salah sangka! Aku tidak menyiksanya!" Kagami berusaha mengulas senyum yang tetap saja dicurigai.

"Iya, aku disiksa sampai rasanya pinggulku sakit begini," timpal Kuroko.

"Kuroko...!?" Kagami memandang Kuroko sengit, "Pokoknya nanti kalian akan mengerti sendiri!"

"Kapan?" tanya si kakak yang memiliki rasa keingintahuan tinggi.

"K-Kalau kalian sudah besar."

"Kalau aku sudah menikah dengan Shin-_chan_?"

"...Hee?!" baik Kagami maupun Kuroko yang sedang sibuk menghidangkan _miso_, mereka sontak menoleh pada kedua anak itu. Dua kali mereka membuat Kagami dan Kuroko terkejut pagi ini.

"Takao-_kun_, kau serius?" tanya Kuroko.

"Kenapa bercanda? Aku kan yang akan selamanya melindungi Shin-_chan_, makanya nanti kita harus menikah!"

Sementara Takao berteriak seperti itu, Midorima cuma menunduk menyembunyikan rona di wajah manisnya.

"M-Mengerikan! Sebenarnya sudah sejauh apa hubungan kalian, hah?" Kagami menatap horor kedua anaknya. Walaupun mereka memang bukanlah saudara kandung, tapi... tetap saja, sekarang mereka adalah kakak-beradik.

"Kagami-_kun_, bukankah kau sendiri mengerikan? Tidak menolak ketika didesak harus menikahiku?" Kuroko sudah berdiri di samping Kagami bersama semangkuk besar _miso_ di tangannya.

"I-Itu kan karena memang aku mencintaimu!" elak Kagami berusaha melindungi diri.

Kuroko cuma mengerling jenaka lalu beralih pada kedua putranya. Dia mensejajarkan tingginya dengan kedua anak tampan itu, meletakkan mangkuknya sejenak di lantai, "Nah, anak baik akan mendapat sarapan setelah mencuci muka," ujarnya sembari tersenyum lembut, "Benar kan Takao-_kun_, Midorima-_kun_?" Kuroko mencium pipi kedua anak itu. Membuat mereka berdua, bahkan Kagami yang cuma menyaksikan menjadi tersipu. Pemandangan yang indah. Dilihat dari sisi mana pun, Kuroko Tetsuya memang sangat cantik dan terlalu menggoda iman. Diam-diam Kagami tersenyum karena tak pernah menyangka dirinya akan bertemu sosok yang kini berstatus sebagai istrinya itu. Seperti mimpi.

"Ada apa di wajahku, Kagami-_kun_?"

"A-Ah, tidak!" Kagami segera mengalihkan pandangan pada dua bocah yang berlarian menuju pancuran air di halaman belakang.

* * *

Kagami Taiga merasa bahagia, seakan bahwa bagian dari dirinya sudah terisi lengkap. Seorang _istri_ yang kecantikan dan kelembutan bersikapnya selalu dipuja—meskipun dia bukan seorang wanita, anak-anak yang tumbuh dengan ceria dan sehat, serta rumahnya yang sangat hangat dengan kehadiran mereka. Kini dia memiliki alasan untuk pulang lebih cepat ketika pergi menebang kayu di hutan sementara ia membiarkan Kuroko mengambil alih tugasnya mengurus Takao dan Midorima.

Bahkan setelah bertahun-tahun, kehidupan mereka sepintas tampak baik-baik saja. Namun tidak demikian dengan para penduduk desa yang berada di sekeliling mereka. Pada awalnya semua memang benar baik-baik saja. Sampai rasa suka mereka terhadap keluarga kecil itu berubah menjadi rasa iri... dan iri tersebut menjadi kebencian.

Kagami yang telah beranjak dewasa semakin terlihat gagah, sedangkan istrinya tak pernah meninggalkan kecantikannya. Kakak-beradik itu pun kini telah tumbuh menjadi anak-anak yang tampan. Mereka hidup berbahagia meskipun tak dikaruniai lagi anak seperti yang belakangan ini menjadi desas-desus buruk tentang Kuroko tak kunjung mengandung—tentu saja. Tapi, Kagami berusaha menutup telinga dan menganggap para penduduk masih bersikap ramah, seramah ketika ia yang sebatang kara pertama kali tinggal di sana. Setidaknya begitulah niat Kagami, sampai apa yang menimpa keluarga tercintanya itu terjadi.

* * *

Jemari Kuroko yang pucat dan lentik menggantung di lengan kiri Kagami, sedikit menarik lengan _kimono_nya, berjaga-jaga agar ia tidak terpisah di tengah keramaian itu. Sang _suami_ sendiri masih sibuk celingak-celinguk mencari kios yang menjajakan bahan makan malam yang ia butuhkan. Kuroko merasa risi karena orang-orang di sekitar mereka seakan terus mengamati. Beberapa di antara mereka bahkan ada yang sampai rela menghentikan kegiatannya demi menengok ke arah ia dan Kagami.

"Aku jadi sedikit khawatir, Kuroko." Kuroko teringat apa yang ia dan Kagami perbincangkan beberapa hari lalu.

"Khawatir tentang apa?" tanyanya sambil mengambil tempat duduk di samping kanan Kagami di dekat _irori_. Arang bekas mendidihkan air di tengah bak itu masih menyala, sedikit menghangatkan.

"Penduduk desa itu... entah kenapa cara mereka memandangmu jadi berbeda."

"Aku rasa mereka tetap baik, sama seperti pertama kali aku datang kemari."

"Bukannya begitu!" Kagami menjauhkan kakinya dari bak perapian, menatap Kuroko lekat, "Mm... bagaimana ya, pokoknya aku kurang suka!"

Kuroko menggumam dan mengangguk pelan, "Tapi Kagami-_kun_ akan melindungiku, kan?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Kalau begitu tidak ada lagi yang perlu kukhawatirkan."

"O-Oi, kalau aku sedang tidak ada di dekatmu bagaimana?!"

Tapi Kuroko tidak mengacuhkan pertanyaan Kagami. Dia memilih untuk bersantai di pundaknya, memaksa Kagami mengakhiri pembicaraan itu.

.

Kuroko melihat seorang laki-laki dewasa yang sesenggukan tersenyum aneh ke arahnya, bahkan ada yang dengan sengaja menyalip keramaian di dekat Kuroko sehingga mau tak mau mereka bersenggolan. Kagami yang sejak awal sudah menyadari keadaan di sana berusaha untuk tetap berkepala dingin, sekadar menatap sinis pada si pelaku. Meskipun Kuroko laki-laki, tapi tentu ia sangat tidak terima jika dia menjadi objek godaan lelaki tak tahu adat atau menjadi bahan guyonan para wanita yang iri padanya. Dengan tangannya sendiri, ia berjanji akan melindungi Kuroko.

"Kita tinggal mencari kue beras pesanan Midorima lalu segera pulang."

Kuroko semakin merapat pada Kagami ketika lagi-lagi ada lelaki yang berusaha menabraknya. Ia menengadah melihat Kagami yang lagi-lagi menghunjamkan tatapan sengit pada orang yang telah berlalu itu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Kagami-_kun_," ujar Kuroko datar, berusaha menutupi ketidaknyamanannya. "Daripada itu, aku sedikit bingung, 'kue beras keberuntungan' yang dimaksud Midorima-_kun_ itu kue beras yang seperti apa?"

"Ah, mana kutahu! Anak itu memang permintaannya aneh-aneh semua, kan?" Kagami mengacak rambut merah gelapnya, "Biarpun dia manis dan pendiam begitu, kemarin dia sangat marah padaku hanya karena aku tidak membawakannya _oonusa_!"

"Oh, pantas dia terus mengurung diri di kamar dan mengatakan kalau roh jahat di rumah kita tidak bisa diusir."

"Di rumah kita ada roh jahat?!" Kagami sudah panik duluan mendengar cerita Kuroko.

"Itu yang Midorima-_kun_ bilang," jawab Kuroko apa adanya.

"A-Anak itu kerjaannya menakut-nakuti saja!"

Kuroko tersenyum tipis karena berhasil mengalihkan Kagami dari rasa khawatir terhadap dirinya. Bagaimanapun Kuroko merasa yakin ia bisa melindungi diri. Dia tidak mau terlalu merepotkan Kagami yang sudah melindunginya sampai sejauh ini.

Setelah memperoleh kue beras _biasa_, Kagami dan Kuroko beranjak pulang. Lagipula hari sudah menjelang malam, bisa dipastikan mereka baru akan tiba ketika langit telah gelap, sedikit terlambat untuk menyiapkan makan malam bagi kedua anak mereka.

.

Kagami dengan senang hati membukakan pintu di pagar dan menunggu Kuroko untuk masuk. "_Are_? Apa mereka semua sudah tidur, ya?" Kagami memamerkan cengiran khasnya melihat rumah mereka gelap tak berpenerangan. Berbeda dengan Kuroko, dia malah mengabaikan uluran Kagami dan tergesa-gesa masuk ke dalam rumah. Ada kecemasan yang terlukis jelas di wajahnya.

"Oi, Kuroko!"

"Takao-_kun_? Midorima-_kun_?" Kuroko berteriak lantang. Dia berlari menyusuri seluruh ruangan, panik karena berkali-kali memanggil nama mereka tapi tak kunjung mendapat sahutan.

Kagami datang menyusul tidak lama kemudian. Api yang membakar sumbu lampu minyak itu menari tertiup angin dan nyaris padam ketika Kagami membawanya berlari dengan langkah-langkah yang ribut beradu lantai kayu.

"Kagami-_kun_, mereka menghilang!" pendar mata Kuroko menampakkan kekhawatiran yang begitu besar. Kagami segera mengarahkan lampu pada ruangan yang baru saja Kuroko singgahi, kamar Takao dan Midorima yang masih rapi dan terasa dingin.

Dia menarik sebelah lengan Kuroko dan membawanya berlari ke luar, hendak mencari bantuan untuk menemukan kedua anaknya. Tapi, baru saja mereka melewati pagar rumah, Kuroko melepaskan diri dari Kagami.

"Kalau begini akan membutuhkan banyak waktu, Kagami-_kun_! Bagaimana kalau sekarang mereka dalam bahaya?!"

"Justru kalau meminta bantuan, kita akan lebih mudah menemukan mereka!"

"Tidak. Kita berpencar! Aku akan mencarinya ke arah sini!"

"Tunggu, Kuroko!" belum sempat ia mencegahnya, Kuroko telah berlari menjauh dan menghilang di tikungan. Kagami menggeram. Tentu keputusan Kuroko itu tidaklah salah. Tapi kondisinya menjadi lain jika mengingat bagaimana perlakuan yang Kuroko dapatkan ketika mereka di pasar beberapa saat lalu. Membiarkan Kuroko seorang diri juga adalah masalah. Hanya saja, takkan ada yang berubah kalau ia terus bimbang di antara dua kekhawatirannya, mendahulukan keselamatan Kuroko atau keselamatan kedua putranya. Lagi pula ia yakin, kalau sampai ia tidak dapat menyelamatkan anak-anak itu, Kuroko pasti akan lebih marah padanya. Maka Kagami berbalik dan berlari menuju arah yang berlawanan dengan jalan yang Kuroko ambil, mulai menyusuri setiap tempat di mana Takao dan Midorima mungkin berada.

.

Sinar bulan bersemayam angkuh di tengah langit yang suram. Angin awal musim dingin begitu menusuk, membuat siapa pun lebih memilih untuk bergelung dan meringkuk dalam rumah-rumah hangat mereka. Tapi tidak demikian dengan pemuda pemilik rambut biru lembut itu, ia masih saja berlari meski kakinya sudah terasa kebas.

Kuroko kini berada di mulut hutan, khawatir Takao dan Midorima masuk ke dalam sana dan tak mampu menemukan jalan keluar. Dia masih disibukkan mencari anak-anak itu ketika sebuah tangan ia rasakan menangkapnya dari arah belakang. Kuroko meronta hebat, berusaha melepaskan diri sebelum sepasang tangan lain bantu mengunci pergerakannya.

"Shh... diamlah, Sayang! Kecantikanmu benar-benar tak bisa membuat kami menahan diri lagi," ujar sebuah suara berat di dekat telinga kanannya. Kuroko menggelengkan kepala untuk mengusir tangan yang membekap mulutnya, menjauhkan diri dari para penyerang itu.

"Ah, beruntung benar bocah itu mendapatkan malaikat sepertimu," ucap satu lagi suara asing yang sama-sama menjijikannya bagi Kuroko. "Dia berhutang pada kami, jadi tentu saja apa yang menjadi milik Kagami adalah milik kami juga."

"Hehe, aku penasaran sudah sejauh mana Kagami menikmati tubuhmu ini. Kau benar-benar lengket ya dengannya, membuat kami sedikit kerepotan."

Kuroko mual mendengar omongan kurang ajar mereka. Dia terus meronta meski tetap tidak berhasil karena tangan-tangan besar dan kasar itu tak kunjung melonggarkan kunciannya.

"Tenang, kami akan mengembalikanmu pada suamimu yang gagah dan tampan itu segera setelah kami selesai. Anakmu juga baik-baik saja. Jadi sekarang kau diam sedikit, mau kan?" mereka lalu terkekeh.

Kuroko sudah kewalahan, ia bahkan tak dapat mengenali sosok kedua penculik itu karena selain mereka berdiri di belakangnya, sinar bulan sama sekali tak bantu memberikan cukup penerangan. Tapi sesuai dugaannya, ia diseret masuk ke dalam hutan, ke tempat 'mereka' yang disebut-sebut kedua laki-laki itu sekarang tengah menanti. Sementara ini Kuroko hanya bisa pasrah, menunggu sampai ia menemukan celah untuk menyelamatkan diri.

.

Bangunan besar itu bediri di pinggir sebuah ladang, agak menjorok ke dalam hutan. Lumbung inilah tempat terakhir yang disinggahinya karena berada di daerah paling ujung bagian timur desa. Ketika telah jauh meninggalkan masa panen, lumbung desa jarang terpakai, bahan pangan di sana pastilah telah diangkut semua ke pasar, sehingga menjadi sangat cocok untuk dijadikan tempat bersembunyi atau menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Setelah Kagami melalui jalan setapak di tengah alang-alang yang menguning, ia melangkah menuju bangunan sepi itu, berjalan mengendap-endap dan waspada jika ada seseorang yang akan menangkapnya. Sebagai perlindungan, Kagami meraih balok kayu di dekat pintu lalu tanpa bersuara segera menyelinap masuk.

Suasana di dalam lebih gelap lagi. Hanya jendela-jendela kecil di dekat atap yang memberikan jalan masuk bagi sang bulan untuk meneruskan sinarnya. Kagami mengeratkan pegangan pada kayu dan menajamkan telinga untuk mendengarkan suara lebih jelas. Aneh, tak ada suara apa pun selain langkah kaki dan deru napasnya sendiri, dia tak merasa ada yang mengawasinya.

Di atas tumpukan-tumpukan jerami Kagami dapat melihat jelas sosok yang terbaring diam, "Takao! Midorima!" dia melempar kayu di tangan dan berlari menghampiri kedua anak itu.

"_Tousan_?" lirih Takao di antara sesenggukan yang belum hilang.

"Takao, apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa ada yang terluka?!"

Takao bangun dari tidurnya dan menatap ke sekeliling bingung, "_Tousan_, ini... di mana?" dia menatap mata ayahnya sekilas kemudian buru-buru menoleh, menemukan Midorima tertidur tepat di sebelahnya.

"Takao?" tanya Kagami sekali lagi.

"Shin-_chan_! Shin-_chan_! _Tousan_, tadi... tadi Shin-_chan_ dibawa oleh paman-paman itu!" Takao menggoncang tubuh si adik, "Shin-_chan_ bangun! Shin-_chan_...!"

Kagami menangkap tangan Takao. Direngkuhnya anak itu, "Sebaiknya jangan dibangunkan, Midorima cuma tertidur," dia dapat melihat mata Takao yang berkaca-kaca, "Nah, ayo kita pulang!"

Setelah menepuk pelan puncak kepala Takao, Kagami mengangkat tubuh Midorima. Lalu mereka bersama-sama keluar dari lumbung yang pengap dan temaram itu.

.

Hutan yang gelap gulita menjadi tempat eksekusi bagi mereka berdua. Sungguh, mereka tak mampu membayangkan mimpi buruk yang akan segera diputar tepat di hadapan mereka. Dihunjam ketakutan, ditikam kengerian, kaki mereka seakan lumpuh. Mereka hanya bisa menyeret-nyeret tubuh, berharap ada ampun sehingga dapat keluar dari takdir nahas itu. Tapi seperti yang mereka sendiri tahu... mustahil. Mata mereka membulat ngeri, mendapati sosok itu perlahan semakin mengeleminasi jarak.

"Ini akan sedikit sakit. Ini akan sedikit _lebih_ sakit bagi kalian," matanya mengintip dari balik gelap bayangan yang menyembunyikannya, begitu dingin dan menusuk. "Siapa yang mau pertama? ...Tidak ada?" tanyanya setengah berbisik.

Angin melambai-lambai mengucapkan selamat tinggal saat satu lelaki berteriak putus asa dijelang maut sementara seorang lagi yang berusaha melarikan diri jatuh terjerembap ketika tangan yang dingin menangkap pergelangan kakinya, menyeretnya untuk mendekat. Si lelaki mencakar-cakar tanah, meronta. Namun usahanya tetap percuma. Karena di bawah bulan yang tersenyum mengejek itu, nyawanya pun ikut terenggut, menyisakan tubuh penuh dosa yang terlihat memuakkan di matanya.

.

"Kau bisa menjaga Midorima untukku, kan?"

Takao mengangguk penuh keyakinan ketika Kagami menggenggam kedua pundaknya.

"Tetaplah di sini dan jangan biarkan orang lain masuk sebelum _tousan_ kembali, mengerti?"

Sekali lagi Takao mengangguk, "Kali ini aku akan benar-benar melindungi Shin-_chan_, aku janji!"

Kagami mengelus puncak kepala Takao singkat, "Aku segera kembali!" Ia kemudian bangkit meninggalkan kedua anaknya, berlari keluar rumah dan menyusuri jalan yang tadi diambil Kuroko.

Setelah cukup lama mencari, Kagami menemukan sosok Kuroko berjalan sempoyongan, susah payah menahan berat tubuhnya dengan bertumpu pada tembok-tembok pagar. Hati Kagami sungguh teriris melihat penampilan semrawut Kuroko, _kimono_nya berantakan, kotor, dan beberapa bagian tubuhnya terekspos jelas. Dia dengan cekatan menangkap tubuh itu tepat sebelum ia terjatuh.

"Kuroko! Apa yang terjadi padamu?!"

Diajukan pertanyaan demikian tentu membuat Kuroko teringat kembali tentang orang-orang yang menyerangnya. Dia mencengkeram lengan Kagami dengan tangannya yang gemetar, memeluk Kagami sangat erat.

"Takao-_kun_ dan... Midorima-_kun_?"

Sesaat mereka terdiam. Kagami menghela napas, mengelus rambut Kuroko yang sudah semakin panjang, "Mereka ada di rumah sekarang. Nah, giliranmu menjawab pertanyaanku, apa yang telah terjadi?" Kagami mengangkat wajah Kuroko agar mau menatapnya.

Kuroko menggeleng lemah dan menggenggam kedua tangan hangat Kagami yang membingkai wajahnya, "Tidak ada apa-apa."

Kagami mendengus, jelas tahu bahwa mata Kuroko yang menghindar itu mengisyaratkan kebohongan. Tapi ia cukup bersyukur karena Kuroko selamat.

"Lihat aku, Kuroko!"

Dengan sedikit ragu Kuroko pun menurut.

"Jangan pernah berpura-pura merasa kuat lagi, mengerti?!" Kagami merendahkan tubuhnya, mendekat pada wajah Kuroko dan mengecup bibirnya dalam-dalam, bermaksud membuatnya lebih tenang seiring air mata Kuroko yang mulai mengalir tumpah.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian muncul desas-desus mengenai dua penduduk yang hilang. Seakan sudah ditentukan, para penduduk desa melimpahkan kesalahan pada keluarga Kagami. Mereka yakin, Kuroko-lah yang berada di balik menghilangnya kedua orang tersebut. Kecurigaan mereka bertambah besar setelah beberapa orang menyatakan kesaksian sepihak bahwa Kuroko memang bersama keduanya sebelum kabar tentang mereka tak terdengar lagi. Tentu, kesaksian demikian diberikan oleh 'mereka' yang tak kunjung menyambut kehadiran orang-orang itu beserta mangsa pesanannya.

Hari ini, Kagami memutuskan untuk tinggal di rumah karena cuaca sudah memburuk sedari pagi. Ketimbang repot-repot pergi ke hutan dia lebih memilih duduk berkumpul dengan keluarga kecilnya, mengobrol ringan sambil menyamankan diri di dekat meja penghangat. Takao masih sibuk bercerita tentang Midorima yang mendapat teguran dari _miko_ karena mengendap-endap di kuil mencari _oonusa_―tongkat pengusir roh jahat yang begitu ia idam-idamkan, ketika suara ribut di luar menginterupsi. Mereka tanpa permisi berbondong-bondong menerobos masuk ke pekarangan rumah dan menimbulkan kegaduhan, meneriakkan nama Kuroko dengan ricuh. Kagami yang geram membanting meja dan segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Kagami-_kun_?!"

"Tetap di sini bersama anak-anak, Kuroko!" Kagami melangkah setengah berlari keluar ruangan.

"_Tousan_!" Takao menyusul ayahnya sebelum sempat Kuroko cegah. Dia merasa punya urusan sendiri, yakin kalau penculik Midorima kemarin pasti ada di antara orang-orang itu.

"Kagami, kami tidak punya urusan denganmu! Dimana Kuroko!?"

"Apa pun yang menyangkut Kuroko maka berurusan juga denganku!"

"Jangan banyak omong! Cepat saja keluarkan Kuroko!" titah seorang yang lain.

"Sudah kubilang kalian berurusan denganku!" Kagami berdecak kesal, "Ada perlu apa kalian dengan Kuroko, hah?!"

"Tentu saja kami ingin mengusirnya dari desa! Pembunuh tidak boleh tinggal di sini!"

"Dia roh jahat!" teriak seorang wanita.

"Pembawa kesialan!"

Makian itu terdengar susul-menyusul, membuat darah Kagami mendidih. Takao yang berencana membantu sang ayah pun membatalkan niatnya begitu melihat orang-orang tersebut datang dengan jumlah yang tak sedikit, memenuhi halaman. Takao jelas sadar dirinya yang lemah tentu takkan memberikan pengaruh apa-apa. Dia lalu menyembunyikan diri di balik pintu, mengintip ayahnya yang menghadang penduduk desa dengan perasaan cemas.

"Pembunuh? Pembawa sial...? Roh jahat, kalian bilang?!" Kagami mendesis geram dan tangannya makin terkepal. Dia tahu, sangat tahu bahwa mereka hanyalah iri dengan apa yang Kuroko miliki. Pada kecantikan yang tiada banding, pada keanggunan bersikap dan kelembutan hatinya. Kagami dapat melihat jelas semua itu di mata mereka, bahkan di mata teman karib yang sudah ia anggap keluarga sendiri, Edo Yahiko, pria yang menolong dan membawanya ke desa ini. Tapi tentu Kagami tak dapat menerima. Hutang kebaikan di masa lalu biarlah ia yang tanggung karma karena tidak dapat membalasnya. Tapi, ia sama sekali tak bisa tinggal diam, bahkan jika itu Edo Yahiko atau pun keluarganya, siapa pun yang ingin menyingkirkan Kuroko Tetsuya... maka ia harus menyingkirkannya terlebih dahulu.

"Tak akan kubiarkan tangan kotor kalian menyentuh Kuroko Tetsuya!" hardik Kagami yang membuat para penduduk terperangah.

"Dasar tidak tahu balas budi!" sembur salah seorang dari mereka yang langsung mendapat sahut-sahutan setuju.

"Sudah untung kami mau memungut kau dan anak-anakmu itu!"

"Kami bahkan sudah tahu kalau mereka anak-anak yang kau culik!"

Kini giliran Kagami yang membelalak tak percaya. Di dalam rumah, Takao mendongak bingung ketika Kuroko yang telah berdiri di belakangnya mengatupkan kedua tangan di masing-masing telinganya.

"Kagami! Kalau kau tidak mau menyerahkan Kuroko, maka kau beserta anak-anakmu akan ikut kami usir! Keluargamu hanyalah aib bagi desa!"

Telinga Kagami semakin panas. Dia tak percaya kalau yang menyumpahinya 'aib' adalah mulut Edo sendiri. Dihampirinya lelaki itu dan tanpa basa-basi lagi Kagami tinju rahangnya. Membuat ia terpelanting menabrak orang di belakangnya sementara para wanita menjerit histeris.

"Kau... dan juga kalian!" mata Kagami menatap nyalang, "Kalian pasti yang menculik Takao dan Midorima, kalianlah yang menyerang Kuroko malam itu!"

"Kurang ajar!"

'BUAGH!'

Sebuah tonjokan tepat mengenai ulu hati Kagami, membuat ia terbatuk memuntahkan air liur. Tidak merangsek mundur, Kagami langsung balik menghunjam pria itu dengan tangan terkepal. Kagami mendapat serangan balik, ia dikeroyok habis-habisan, membuat para wanita yang menyaksikan bertambah histeris.

"_Tousan_...!"

"Takao-_kun_!" Kuroko menahan Takao sebelum ia berlari menghampiri ayahnya. Dia memeluk Takao yang berteriak memaki-maki para penduduk desa, membiarkan ia meraung dan memekik memanggil nama Kagami. Tak ada yang mampu diperbuat Kuroko selain melindungi dan menjauhkan kedua anaknya dari amukan orang-orang itu. Kuroko sendiri tentu merasa pedih melihat bagaimana Kagami, orang yang dicintainya, meringkuk di tanah, dihajar dan ditendang sementara tubuhnya sudah tak mampu lagi berkutik.

"_Tousaaan_...!" teriakan Takao untunglah tak digubris oleh mereka. Kuroko mendekapnya semakin erat, menahan Takao yang kian memberontak. Midorima, yang juga sadar tak mampu berbuat banyak cuma bisa mendoakan keselamatan ayahnya dan berharap orang-orang jahat itu segera pergi. Dan benarlah, beberapa saat kemudian, seorang gadis, Nanaka Yahiko, berteriak memohon pada mereka untuk berhenti.

Berangsur-angsur kekacauan pun mereda.

"Ini peringatan untukmu, Kagami!" teriak seorang pria sambil menunjuk tubuh si pemilik nama yang sudah tak berdaya.

Satu-persatu para penduduk keluar dari pekarangan rumah, menyisakan Nanaka yang menatap iba pada Kagami yang mengerang pelan dan berusaha bangun. Tubuh itu sudah dipenuhi luka dan lebam. Ia kemudian mengangkap mata Kuroko yang memandangnya dari arah pintu. Selama beberapa saat mereka saling bertatapan.

"Kalau kau menyayanginya, maka jangan menyusahkan Kagami-_kun_!" tanpa mengindahkan lagi senyuman tipis Kuroko sebagai bentuk terima kasih dan permintaan maaf, ia berjalan keluar menyusul ayahnya.

"_Tousaan_...!" Takao langsung menghamburkan diri memeluk Kagami.

Kuroko pun diam di tempat. Ia rangkul tubuh Kagami dengan sigap lalu segera memapahnya masuk ke dalam rumah.

.

"Aku tidak akan berkomentar apa-apa," ujar Kuroko datar.

"H-Heii..." Kagami terkekeh kecil melihat wajah Kuroko yang bersungut.

"Kagami-_kun_ sendiri yang berkata padaku jangan berlagak berani, kan?!"

"Tapi kan sudah menjadi kewajibanku untuk melindungi kalia—aw!"

Kuroko sedikit menekan kain basah yang digunakannya untuk membersihkan luka pada wajah Kagami.

"Sshh... tolong lebih pelan, Kuroko!" Kagami meringis.

"...Bodoh."

"Hm?" Kagami terkejut begitu melihat manik biru Kuroko yang biasanya tidak berekspresi kini berkaca-kaca, seakan jika Kuroko berkedip maka seluruh pertahanannya akan luluh. Kagami memberikan seulas senyum tipis. Ia menarik kepala Kuroko ke dalam pelukannya lalu berbisik pelan, "Akulah yang akan menjaga kalian. Kita akan terus bersama-sama, aku janji."

.

"S-Shin-_chaan_... huwaa airnyaa...!"

"Aku juga tahu, _nanodayo_!" ujar Midorima ketus.

Sementara Kuroko mengurus Kagami, keadaan di dapur sangat kacau. Kedua bocah itu berniat ikut membantu menyiapkan air panas dan makanan bagi sang ayah. Meskipun Midorima sudah tidak asing dengan pekerjaan rumah, namun jika Takao turun tangan maka beginilah hasilnya...

"Shin-_chan_, airnya mendidiih...!"

"I—"

"Shin-_chan_, mana wadahnyaa...?!"

"T—"

"Cepatlah Shin-_chan_, ini benar-benar panaas...!"

"..."

"Di mana kau taruh lapnya, Shin-_chan_?!"

"..."

"Shin-_chaaan_...!"

"BAKAO _ANIKI_!"

"...?!" Takao membatu mendengar teriakan si adik yang sehari-harinya itu cenderung pendiam. Meski ketus, Takao tak pernah mengira dia pun akan terkena semburannya.

Midorima mendengus sebal. Ia merebut kain yang digenggam Takao tanpa permisi, menuangkan air panas ke dalam wadah, mencampurnya sedikit dengan air dingin lalu membawanya pergi tanpa berbicara apa pun lagi. Meninggalkan Takao yang masih termangu di tempat.

.

"_Okaasan_, aku bawakan airnya, _nanodayo_."

Kuroko tersenyum menyambut Midorima, "Kau memang selalu bisa diandalkan."

"Hee, tunggu dulu!" sesosok bocah berambut hitam muncul di pintu sambil terengah, "Aku kan yang membuat air panasnya! Shin-_chan_ curang! Curaang...!"

Midorima benar-benar tak mempedulikan protes kakaknya. Ia lebih memilih mengambil tempat di samping Kuroko dan duduk bersimpuh dengan tenang.

"Shin-_chan_, dengarkan dong kalau _suamimu_ ini sedang bicara!"

"Takao-_kun_, sh—"

'BLETAK!'

Kejadian itu terjadi dalam hitungan sepersekian detik. Kuroko yang baru saja akan mengingatkan Takao untuk mengecilkan suaranya agar tidak membangunkan Kagami, terkejut begitu merasakan ada wadah air yang kosong terbang melewatinya dan tepat menghantam kepala Takao. Dengan tergesa-gesa Midorima menutup pintu kamar agar korban kekerasannya tersebut tidak masuk.

"Midorima-_kun_, tidak baik melempar-lempar barang!"

"M-Monyet itu yang mulai duluan! Aku kan cuma membalas, _nanodayo_," aku Midorima sambil menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam. Sangat jelas bahwa si bocah berambut hijau ini sedang kewalahan meredam rona di wajah.

"Masa aku dikatai monyet?! Shin-_chan_ jahaat...!" dari arah luar, sayup-sayup raungan itu terdengar memprihatinkan. Tapi Kuroko cuma menghela napas karena ia yakin... Takao baik-baik saja.

* * *

Berminggu-minggu setelah kejadian tersebut, para penduduk semakin memperlihatkan sikap permusuhan mereka. Kagami tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain menyingkir hingga keadaan lebih tenang. Tak ada tujuan pasti, yang jelas ia ingin segera menjauhkan Kuroko dan kedua anaknya dari orang-orang itu.

Bulan telah bersemayam di peraduannya. Di tengah gelap malam yang dingin membekukan tulang, Kagami mau tak mau membawa serta Kuroko dan kedua anak mereka meninggalkan kediaman, pergi menembus sunyinya hutan. Dia berjalan paling depan, menggendong Takao di punggung sementara sebelah tangannya menggenggam tangan Kuroko. Kuroko pun berusaha mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Kagami sambil terus menuntun Midorima, membantunya menemukan jalan yang bisa ia lalui.

"Midorima-_kun_, tolong beritahu kalau kau sudah tidak kuat berjalan!"

"Aku masih kuat, _nanodayo_. Tidak seperti Bakao!" cibir Midorima.

Mereka terus berjalan masuk ke dalam ribun hutan. Setelah menyeberangi sungai, di bagian ujung yang lain terdapat sebuah desa lagi, tempat mereka dapat tinggal sementara waktu. Tapi untuk menempuh perjalan ke desa tersebut dibutuhkan sekitar dua hari dengan berjalan kaki. Karenanya, Kagami telah mengambil keputusan tempat mana yang akan mereka singgahi malam ini.

"Ha―tcho!" untuk kesekian kalinya Takao bersin. Tubuhnya sudah kewalahan menahan hawa malam, apalagi malam di pertengahan musim dingin seperti saat itu. Penangkal sial yang rela dipinjamkan Midorima pun sepertinya tak terlalu mempan.

"Tentu saja tidak bekerja, kan kau sendiri sumber kesialannya, _nanodayo_!" begitulah komenar pedas yang pernah ia utarakan tempo lalu.

.

Kuroko duduk di dekat meja di salah satu sisi ruangan yang tak terlalu besar. Dari tempatnya, dia bisa mengawasi apa yang tengah Kagami dan kedua anaknya lakukan. Mereka duduk melingkar. Sesekali ia perhatikan Takao berteriak, mengeluh karena sikap ketus Midorima. Kuroko juga tak jarang mendapati Kagami tertangkap mata tengah mencuri pandang ke arahya.

"Nah, sekarang giliranku!" seru Takao sambil bersusah payah menahan agar ingusnya tak mengalir keluar. Ia menyembunyikan tangan di belakang punggung selama beberapa saat, lalu menyodorkannya kembali ke hadapan Kagami dan Midorima dalam keadaan terkepal. Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi dia menunggu kedua orang itu untuk memilih.

"Hmm... kanan?" tebak Kagami asal.

"Kanan," pilih Midorima santai.

"Kanan!" mendengar anaknya yang selalu menang peruntungan itu memilih tangan yang sama, Kagami semakin percaya diri.

"Yakin bukan yang ini?" tawar Takao sambil mengacungkan tangan kirinya.

"Kanan!" seru kagami dan Midorima nyaris berbarengan.

"Salaah~!" dengan riang Takao membuka telapak tangan kiri yang di dalamnya terdapat sebutir kerikil.

"Hei, kau sengaja membuatku salah memilih, ya?" tuduh Kagami tanpa alasan.

"Tidak juga, _nano_―d-sakit...!"

"Hyaa~ pipi Shin-_chan_ mirip _mochi_, _nanodayo_~!" Takao dengan gemas menarik kedua pipi Midorima, sebagai hukuman karena salah memilih. Selesai dengan adiknya, Takao mengacungkan tangan layaknya kepiting yang siap mencapit ke hadapan Kagami dan tanpa ragu turut mencubit pipi sang ayah.

"Adududuuh...!"

"Kalau pipi _Tousan_ mirip papan! Membosankan, ah!"

"Apa kau bilang? Sini! Berikan kerikilnya! Kubalas kau nanti, ya!" ancam Kagami seraya melakukan hal yang sama seperti Takao, menunjukkan kedua tangan terkepalnya.

Mereka sesaat terdiam. Midorima tampak menimbang-nimbang sementara Takao diam saja, menunggu si Shin-_chan_ memilih lebih dahulu.

"Mencurigakan," celetuk Midorima.

"Apanya?" Kagami tersenyum lebar pada Midorima.

"Coba buka semua tangan _Tousan_!" pinta Takao.

"Eeh, mana bisa? Pilih saja salah satu!"

"Hmm!?" kini Takao ikut menatap curiga pada Kagami.

"Kalau begitu aku pilih kiri, _nanodayo_."

"Aku yang kanan! Ayo buka tangannya!"

Kagami mendengung, ia membuka tangan kanannya yang tak menyembunyikan kerikil, "Kau salaah...!"

Tanpa menunggu lagi Kagami langsung mencubit pipi Takao. Padahal seperti dugaan Midorima sejak awal, ayahnya tidak menyembunyikan kerikil di tangan yang mana pun. Dia cuma ingin membalas cubitan Takao, sebagaimana niatnya.

"_Kaasan_ toloong...!"

Kuroko yang menyaksikan Kagami dan Takao berguling-guling cuma mengulas senyum, tak berniat untuk menginterupsi, seperti Midorima yang mengabaikan permintaan tolong si kakak karena diam-diam merasa kesal disebut _mochi_.

* * *

"Mereka sudah tidur?" tanya Kuroko yang cuma dibalas dengan dehaman.

Kagami menghampiri Kuroko yang sedari tadi sibuk merajut selendang untuk ia dan kedua anak mereka. Menurut Kuroko, takkan lama lagi salju turun dan cuaca akan menjadi sangat dingin. Karena itulah ia meluangkan waktunya untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan perempuan demi mencegah Kagami dan kedua anaknya jatuh sakit.

"Kau tahu..." Kagami membuka mulut setelah cukup lama berdiam diri memperhatikan Kuroko. Matanya menerawang melewati celah di dinding kayu pada langit malam yang sepi. Ucapan Kagami terputus sesaat sebelum ia mendapatkan kembali suaranya, "...sudah berapa lama kita tinggal bersama?"

"Kagami-_kun_ lupa?"

"Tidak juga," Kagami masih menyanggakan kepala dengan tangan, menatap arak-arak awan yang datang, merayap perlahan menghampiri sang purnama.

"Lima tahun," jawab Kuroko akhirnya.

Kagami menggumam pelan, "Berarti mereka sudah makin besar, ya?"

Gantian Kuroko yang bergumam mengiyakan.

"Penduduk desa itu..." lagi-lagi Kagami menggantung kalimatnya.

"Aku minta maaf, ini semua gara-gara aku."

"Kau tidak salah apa-apa, Kuroko!"

"Tapi kan karena keberadaanku-lah kalian jadi susah begini, sampai harus meninggalkan desa."

"Jangan diteruskan lagi, ini semua benar-benar bukan salahmu!"

Kuroko menoleh ragu, memandang mata Kagami yang juga sedang menatapnya tajam.

"Jangan mengucapkan itu lagi!" ulang Kagami seraya mendaratkan satu kecupan di bibir Kuroko.

Selepasnya mereka dari sentuhan singkat tersebut Kuroko memilih untuk diam dan kembali menyibukkan diri dengan rajutannya. Kagami Taiga bukanlah orang yang mampu menahan diri untuk tak memulai percakapan. Tapi kali ini dia juga memilih menutup mulut, membiarkan sunyi mengambil alih kekosongan di antara mereka.

.

Arak-arak awan itu telah menutup sempurna sang rembulan, menambah pekatnya malam. Api pada sumbu lampu minyak bergoyang tertiup angin yang berhembus kian kencang, menyebabkan bayangan Kuroko di dinding ikut menari.

Kagami sudah tertidur beberapa saat lalu dalam posisi duduk dan merebahkan kepala di atas meja, menghadap ke arah Kuroko di samping kanannya. Dengkuran Kagami terdengar begitu pelan dan teratur. Sesekali alisnya mengernyit ketika merasakan ada semiliran angin yang menerpa. Kuroko sejenak memandangi wajah tampan itu tanpa suara, lalu beralih pada kedua anaknya yang tertidur pulas. Benak Kuroko melayang pada perkataan Kagami tentang perasaannya yang belakangan ini menjadi lebih gelisah, hatinya menjadi sangat cemas pada sesuatu yang bahkan Kagami sendiri pun tidak tahu apa. Kuroko tentu tidak paham. Mungkinkah itu berkaitan dengan anak-anak mereka?

"Kau belum tidur, Kuroko?"

Pastilah karena posisi tidurnya yang kurang nyaman yang membuat Kagami terbangun.

"Aku belum bisa tidur," jawab Kuroko seadanya.

"Besok kita harus melakukan perjalan jauh, istirahatlah walaupun sebentar!"

"Tapi aku belum mengantuk."

"Kalau begitu aku akan menunggu sampai kau tertidur."

"Tidak perlu, Kagami-_kun_!"

Mengabaikan protes Kuroko, Kagami mengangkat kepala dan menaruh dagu di atas tangannya yang bersedekap di meja. Manik merah itu mengawasi gerakan api pada lampu minyak di hadapannya. Helaan napas Kagami terkadang ikut membuat api itu menari di sumbu tempat ia bersemayam. Lalu Kagami tanpa sengaja mengalihkan pandangan pada sosok anak-anaknya yang tertidur dengan wajah polos seakan tak menanggung beban berat.

"Bulu mata Midorima agak panjang ya, ternyata."

Kuroko ikut melihat ke arah si Midorima kecil dan mengiyakan pendapat Kagami.

"Aku juga baru sadar kalau tinggi Takao itu sedikit tertinggal dari Midorima. Padahal namanya '_Takai_', eh?"

Kuroko kembali mengiyakan, kali ini dibarengi senyuman.

"Kalau sudah besar nanti, apa mereka akan menjadi pemuda yang tampan?"

"Aku yakin begitu," Kuroko melirik sekilas ke arah Kagami, "Seperti ayahnya."

Mereka berdua berdeham setengah tertawa, kemudian tak lama suasana menjadi hening kembali. Kagami merasakan obrolan malam ini begitu panjang dan berbasa-basi. Dia menghela napas berat. Ada kilatan ketakutan di mata Kagami ketika ia kembali menjatuhkan pandangannya pada Takao dan Midorima. Ia seakan membuka kembali kotak pandora yang sudah terkunci rapat ketika tanpa berpikir panjang mulai bercerita, "Di pondok inilah..." ingatan Kagami mereka ulang ketika dirinya yang kelelahan dan ketakutan melihat Takeru bersama sebuah keranjang di punggungnya, "...aku menemukan mereka."

"Takao-_kun_ dan Midorima-_kun_?"

"Ya," Kagami mengernyit dan membenamkan muka ke dalam tangannya. "Ah, aku baik-baik saja," ujar Kagami ketika Kuroko memandangnya cemas. Kagami menghela napas dan berusaha mengendalikan diri mengusir bayangan yang berputar di kepala. Dia melayangkan pandangannya kembali pada Kuroko.

"Kagami-_kun_ sungguh tidak apa-apa?" Kuroko meletakkan telapak tangan di pipi kiri Kagami.

.

Kepakan burung hantu berusaha mengoyak terpaan angin yang berhembus. Si pengawas malam itu menukik tajam di udara dan kembali bertengger pada dahan pohon yang baru sekejap ditinggalkannya. Ia mulai berkukuk nyaring. Kepalanya berputar, menengok pondok kecil yang berdiri terselip di antara pohon-pohon menjulang. Mata kuningnya membulat, ia diam sesaat, mendengarkan bisik-bisik dalam pondok itu... kemudian kembali berkukuk pilu.

.

"Kuroko, rasanya aku sedikit mengerti kenapa mereka iri padamu."

"Iri?"

"Tentu. Mereka jelas-jelas iri padamu―maksudku penduduk desa itu!" Kagami menggosok punggung lehernya. Dia mengambil jeda sesaat untuk memperhatikan siluet dan liuk wajah elok Kuroko. Alis tipis yang terpahat memayungi mata bening bak kristal esnya, kulitnya yang sepucat salju dengan rona merah yang menghiasi, bibir ranumnya yang menjadi candu... Kagami tersenyum. Tanpa komando tangannya bergerak menyentuh _kimono_ putih yang membalut tubuh Kuroko dengan lembut.

"Pernah suatu ketika aku berjumpa dengan orang secantikmu, Kuroko."

"Aku heran kenapa 'cantik' menjadi kata yang selalu dipilih orang untuk menunjukku."

"Karena memang demikian. Kau sendiri yang bilang sudah biasa disebut seperti itu."

"Sudah biasa bukan berarti aku suka."

"K-Kalau begitu... kenapa selama ini―" Kagami tidak melanjutkan pertanyaannya.

Kuroko berhenti sebentar dari pekerjaannya. Tanpa menoleh dia menjawab dengan tenang, "Karena ini untuk Kagami-_kun_. Kau polos sekali sampai menyembunyikan hal sepele tentangku, menjadikannya sebuah rahasia besar?"

Kagami terperangah, "_W-Warui na_, Kuroko."

Kuroko menggeleng, tersenyum pada Kagami, "Yang penting di mata Kagami-_kun_ aku tetaplah aku, kan?"

Dengan sedikit canggung Kagami menjawab, "Hm, kau tetap Kuroko Tetsuya-ku yang cantik."

"Cobalah berhenti memanggilku begitu, Kagami-_kun_!" tangan terampil Kuroko melanjutkan kembali rajutannya, "Lalu, seperti apa orang yang pernah Kagami-_kun_ lihat itu?"

"Hmm... ini sudah lama sekali. Aku juga ragu apa ini nyata atau cuma mimpi." Kagami memandang langit-langit pondok. Rasa cemas semakin membendung di dalam dada, tapi ingatan Kagami mencoba mengelana kembali pada saat-saat itu. Pada kejadian di malam berbadai itu...

"Kulitnya putih pucat seperti salju," Kagami berujar pelan, "Langkahnya begitu anggun, jemarinya lentik. Tapi saat melihat matanya, entah kenapa ada rasa takut yang membuatku bahkan tak mampu untuk berpaling. Sosok itu seakan mampu mengunciku dengan tatapan yang sedingin es dan senyumnya yang sinis. Yah, seperti kataku tadi, aku tidak begitu yakin. Mungkin saja itu cuma hantu dalam mimpiku, kan? Tapi kurasa saat itulah aku bertemu orang yang mirip denganmu—"

"Kenapa?"

Kagami menoleh karena melihat tangan Kuroko berhenti memainkan rajutannya. Jemari itu bergetar hebat, sementara kepalanya tertunduk dalam.

"Kuroko?"

"Kenapa...?" desisnya. "KENAPA KAGAMI-_KUN_?!"

Kagami terbelalak ketika sosok itu tiba-tiba menengadah menatapnya dalam jarak sedekat itu. Tubuhnya membeku, napasnya tertahan. Ia sama sekali tak dapat bergerak seakan terpaku di tempat.

"K-Kuroko?"

"Ya, Kagami-_kun_, ini aku. INI AKU...!"

Pintu pondok terhempas membuka. Angin menyerbu masuk dan memadamkan api yang bersemayam di sumbu-sumbu lampu minyak. Ruangan menjadi gelap dalam seketika, menyisakan seberkas cahaya yang datang dari arah luar.

Kejadian malam itu seakan terulang lagi. Kagami kembali terperangkap dalam ketakutan yang tak berujung, tak percaya pada apa yang dilihatnya. Sosok dalam balutan _kimono_ putih itu berdiri, menghujamkan senyum yang dingin dan sinis. Kagami tak mengenalnya. Dia tak mengenali sosok itu.

"Kagami-_kun_, apa kau lupa denganku? Apa kau lupa dengan janjimu?!"

Kagami membuka mulut hendak berucap, namun tak sepatah kata pun yang meluncur keluar. Justru matanyalah yang mulai mengalirkan titik-titik air ketika menyaksikan bagaimana sosok itu beranjak menjauh darinya dan melihatnya dengan kilatan rasa sakit yang tersirat.

Semuannya terjadi begitu cepat. Masih hangat dalam benaknya sekejap yang lalu mereka duduk bersisian, mengamati wajah-wajah polos anak mereka yang terlelap. Namun kini, bahkan sebelum sempat Kagami mengambil tarikan napas sosok itu telah melangkah mundur mendekati pintu, meninggalkan tempat duduknya... meninggalkan dirinya.

"Ya, akulah sosok itu. Akulah 'hantu' yang Kagami-_kun_ maksud itu!" dia memandang nanar pada Kagami. "Akulah... yang berjanji akan membunuhmu kalau mulutmu sampai mengisahkan cerita itu lagi, apa kau ingat, Kagami-_kun_?!" Benarkah makhluk sepertinya memiliki hati? Tapi kalau tidak, maka dari mana datangnya lara yang kini memenuhi relung dalam dadanya. Dari mana datangnya rasa sakit melihat ia seakan sengaja dilepasnya untuk pergi.

"K-Kuroko..."

"Kau pun tahu aku tidak mungkin menjadi Kuroko-mu lagi. Karena aku... karena aku membiarkan orang yang mengetahui tentang diriku tetap hidup—" ucapan itu terpotong dengan sendirinya.

Seketika Kagami mendapatkan kembali kekuatannya, bangkit berdiri. Ia takkan lari kalau memang kematian akan dihadiahkan padanya. Tapi biarkan ia mendekatinya, mengahampiri sosok yang berurai air mata kepedihan itu.

"Karena aku membiarkanmu hidup demi anak-anak kita..."

"Jangan...!"

"Karena aku ingin kau membesarkan mereka..."

"Jangan Kuroko—"

Serpihan-serpihan salju mulai turun dengan lembutnya dari langit. Kagami dapat melihatnya. Ia dapat melihatnya dari balik tubuh Kuroko yang tembus pandang. Apalagi yang dapat ia perbuat sekarang? Untuk memohon Kuroko tetap tinggal di sisinya, mengampuninya yang telah melanggar janji di malam itu. Tubuh Kagami terperenyak, jatuh bertumpu pada lutut.

"Kagami-_kun_, kali ini... untuk kali ini tolong tepatilah janjimu! Tepati janjimu bahwa kau akan tetap tinggal bersama anak-anak dan hidup bahagia."

"Kuroko... Kuroko!"

"Tolong berjanjilah padaku," linangan air mata itu tidak berhenti. Serpihan tubuhnya perlahan membaur, ikut tertiup angin malam yang menerbangkan titik-titik salju di luar sana. Kuroko merendahkan tubuhnya, menundukkan kepala dan mencium dahi Kagami, "Karena meskipun aku takkan terlihat lagi oleh matamu, aku akan sangat sedih kalau kau mengingkari janjimu ini, Kagami Taiga-_kun_..."

"Tidak, tunggu!"

Desisan nyaring yang panjang terdengar. Sosok Kuroko Tetsuya kini telah benar-benar menghilang, menyisakan _kimono_ dalam dekapan Kagami, yang jatuh terjerembab ketika hendak meraih sosok itu ke dalam pelukannya.

Dia berlari keluar podok, meneriakkan nama Kuroko, terus memanggilnya. Pada saat itulah salju turun kian lebat. Selendang-selendang hangat yang belum rampung dan tergeletak di tengah ruangan terayun lembut ditiup angin, melambai-lambai pada pria yang berdiri di bawah salju, yang meraung putus asa... menyesali semua yang telah berakhir.

"KUROKOO...!"

.

Malam itu, ketika salju pertama turun, ketika seharusnya anak-anak sebaya mereka bersenandung riang menyambut kedatangannya, Takao dan Midorima bermimpi. Memimpikan malam saat keduanya tertidur di dalam sebuah keranjang, tergucang-guncang dalam kegelapan. Mereka tak tahu akan dibawa ke mana dan dibawa oleh siapa. Tapi mereka dapat merasakan bahwa di belakang sana, ada sesosok bayangan cantik dengan manik esnya yang indah sedang tersenyum dan mengikuti di belakang punggung yang membawa mereka seraya berbisik, "Tenang, takkan kubiarkan kalian dalam bahaya. Akan selalu kujaga kalian, _anak-anakku_."

* * *

**Owari**

* * *

**A/N:** Yuki-otoko? Snowman? -_-) apa pula itu?! Maaf kalau saya menistakan cerita Yuki-onna... huhuhu~ QAQ

Neko-san, gimana...? *pasang mata panda* saya rada kagok sebenarnya masukin Takao-Midorima ke dalam cerita, tapi untunglah shota!Midorin itu punya pipi mochi, bikin saya gemes sendiri dan jadi penyemangat buat nyelesain fic ini... /angkat bendera putih/

Lalu, kalau minna-san ada yang ingin baca cerita aslinya versi terjemahan, silakan beritahu saya, mungkin nanti akan saya beri kalian tempe~/plak!

**Oke deh, sampai berjumpa di fic lainnya~! Review?**


End file.
